


"Imperial Super Commandos" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I ended up writing a lot of fics not related to the last episode these past two weeks (all of which I have posted on my AO3 account), but I still wrote three drabbles for "Imperial Super Commandos" as well! Per normal, they are in chronological order, and the last two actually happen like right after each other.Also, these have spoilers so if you haven't seen "Imperial Super Commandos" don't read these drabbles until you have! ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["Recruitment"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153288289943/so-sabines-clearly-visited-fenn-rau-quite-a-lot)   
>  ["Repairs"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/152788897988/repairs)   
>  ["Falling"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153110212058/falling)

**"Recruitment"**

A request from tumblr. This drabbles explores a little of what Fenn Rau and Sabine might have talked about on their previous visits. It also includes my headcanon for how Sabine joined the Ghost crew.

\----------

Sabine wondered if these visits would ever result in anything, or if they would always just be her trying to recruit Rau and him trying to change her mind. But even if nothing ever came of them, Sabine was determined to keep trying. And she had to admit, being around another Mandalorian was nice. Not that she ever felt out of place with the Ghost crew. On the contrary, she felt more at home with them than she had with her own family. But she was still a Mandalorian at heart, so being around someone who knew her ways was refreshing, albeit sometimes irritating.

“I was beginning to wonder if you would visit again,” Rau said as she walked into his cell and sat down. The laser wall had already been reactivated, the guards were always quick about it. After all, Rau wasn’t to be underestimated, no Mandalorian should ever be.

“Things have been busy, but I made some time,” Sabine said.

“Why do you keep coming? We both know neither of us are changing each other’s minds.”

“Set up the board Chop,” Sabine said, giving her a little time to gather her thoughts before replying. “That’s how it is right now, but maybe, with time, you’ll come around.”

Rau laughed and shook his head. “That’s not happening, but I don’t mind the company so if you wish to keep trying, by all means, keep it up.”

“I will,” Sabine said. Then they started playing. Normally, Sabine would talk about the rebellion, about all the good they were doing, and she tried it once again. But Rau wasn’t interested, as he normally wasn’t.

“I don’t care much about your rebellion, but I am curious. How did you get into this whole…mess of things,” Rau asked after he placed a blade on the board that cut off all hope of Sabine winning.

Sabine raised an eyebrow, that was different. Normally he just stayed quiet or defended his stance on things. And normally she didn’t talk about her past. But maybe it would be a way to make him think again about his anti-rebel stance.

“Well, the Empire isn’t big on art, so they didn’t like mine much. That, along with seeing some of the terrible things they did made up my mind for me. I wasn’t going to train under them any longer. So, I left with a friend of mine so I could do what I wanted to. Mainly, become a bounty hunter. It paid well and I didn’t have anyone telling me what to do.” As Sabine spoke, she recalled the short amount of time she had been on her own – aside from Ketsu that is. It hadn’t lasted, but it had taught her survival skills and helped shape her into who she was today.

“A more respectable trade, in some cases. Aside from those fakes who only steal our armor,” Rau said, his distain for ‘fake’ Mandalorian’s obvious, and Sabine could relate. Mandalorian armor was a part of their culture, it had meaning behind it, you made it with your family. It wasn’t something to be taken lightly.  
Rau waved his hand as if to brush aside the comment. “Please, continue your story.”

“One of our missions went wrong. Ketsu left me behind and Kanan found me. If it wasn’t for him I doubt I would’ve made it. Then I found out what him, Hera, and Zeb -”

Chopper bleeped an insult and Sabine rolled her eyes. “Yes, you too Chopper. Anyway, they told me what they were doing and offered for me to join in. I was no friend of the Empire, and striking a blow against them sounded very fulfilling. So, I joined in on a mission, then another, and soon I was part of the crew.”

“But you could leave at any time?” Rau asked, leaning back and crossing her arms, he was studying her. She knew he was probably trying to figure out how to change her mind, but that wasn’t going to happen.

“I could, but I won’t. We aren’t just a crew; we are a family. We stick together, and we fight the Empire together, because it’s what we believe in.” A smile crept up on Sabine’s mouth as she spoke, because it was all true. She had a family back on Mandalore, but the Ghost crew was her real family, the kind she knew she could always trust, no matter what.

Rau shook his head. “Belief won’t win this battle for you, it’s a hopeless fight.”

Sabine looked at him for a few moments and sighed before getting to her feet. “Maybe it seems foolish to you, but I’m not going to sit aside while the Empire destroys lives. And it’s not hopeless, we have a chance. I just hope one day you’ll be fighting alongside with us.”

Rau scoffed, but Sabine didn’t care. She said what she believed and she continued to believe that one day he would change his mind. It would just take time.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Repairs"**

Slightly inspired by [meldy-arts](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/) picture [here](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/post/152784640864/if-someone-didnt-let-rau-get-free-then-i). This is a little drabble of Sabine fixing up her jetpack, and Ezra apologizing for not keeping an eye on Rau.

\----------

The jetpack was damaged, not broken. Sabine refused to believe otherwise. She had wanted one of these things for so long - she wasn’t going to give up on it until it was functional again. Unfortunately, she wasn’t as used to its innerworkings as other gadgets, but she would figure it out. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the pieces again, she might need to weld some of the damaged parts.

“You think you can fix it?”

Sabine jumped at the voice, she hadn’t seen Ezra walk up. “Yeah, it’s not too bad, it just needs some work.” She looked up at him for a second, but his gaze was fixed on the ground.

“Something on your mind?” Sabine asked, raising her eyebrow.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave her a lopsided smile, but it didn’t hold all the playfulness it normally did. When she didn’t smile back, his smile disappeared and he sighed as he let his hand fall back to his side. “I just wanted to apologize. I didn’t watch Rau like I was supposed to, and that’s what got us into the whole mess to begin with.”

A frown formed on Sabine’s mouth as he spoke. She set aside the jetpack, it could wait for a bit. “Ezra, while I admit that you should have watched Rau closer, it all worked out in the end. And now he’s with the rebels, I don’t know if he would have agreed to join without this whole ordeal.”

“Maybe, but you could’ve gotten hurt…not that you can’t handle yourself! I know you can, but if anything happened to you because of something I did…” Ezra closed his eyes and looked away.

Sabine felt a tug on her heart. She didn’t plan on ever not getting out of a mess, she was a Mandalorian after all, she knew how to fight. But the thought of Ezra feeling guilty for mistakes and blaming himself for anyone getting hurt, well it was a weight that no one should never put on themselves. Getting to her feet, Sabine took a few steps towards Ezra and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Ezra, we all make mistakes. We all mess up, and you can’t blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. If you do it will just eat you up from the inside. Don’t give it that hold.”

Ezra opened his eyes ever so slightly to look at her. He tried for a smile, but she wasn’t fooled, he was just trying to cover over his pain. “I’ll try…” he said in a quiet voice. It wasn’t exactly reassuring.

Sympathy constricted Sabine’s chest and she stepped forward and gave him a quick hug, hoping to give him the assurance that he needed. Then she stepped back and looked at him pointedly. “You better, because we need you. Got it?”

This time his smile was genuine. “Got it.”

“Good,” Sabine said, a smile playing at her lips as well. “Now, you want to see if you can help me fix my jetpack up?”

His smile grew a little. “Sure, though you’re better at that sort of thing.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Besides, it’ll be nice to have some company.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and Sabine couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Don’t act so surprised.” She sat down again and picked up the jetpack. “Now, could you run and grab me some welding tools? This thing isn’t going anywhere without them.”

Ezra recovered his cool and nodded. “Sure thing, I’ll be right back.”

As she waited, Sabine studied the jetpack, but her mind was elsewhere. This mission with Ezra had been an experience. Things had gone wrong, but they always did, and things had all worked out. No, that was the same, but working closely with Ezra, seeing how much he was willing to sacrifice to keep her and the rest of the crew safe. It was just a reminder of how much he had grown, and how much her trust in him had grown. When he was younger she had felt the need to look out for him, he had still been a kid that needed protecting. But now he could take care of himself. She could always count on him and that thought brought another smile to her face. Yes, now Ezra wasn’t just a kid, he was a vital part of the team. And even though she didn’t like thinking about it, Sabine knew he was a vital part of her life now too.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Falling"**

A request from tumblr, this is a followup to "Repairs" in which Sabine tests out her jetpack.

\----------

Sabine was good with machines, that much was evident as she welded broken bits of her new jetpack together. Her brow was creased as she worked, and her tongue stuck out ever so slightly from the side of her mouth as Ezra watched. He wanted to help, but he knew talking would only ruin her concentration. Besides, she would know what to do better than him.

“There,” she said as she closed the back of the pack. Then she leaned back and looked at it approvingly.

Ezra narrowed his eyes at the jetpack, it still looked a little scorched. He didn’t doubt Sabine’s skills, but he remembered all too clearly how she had almost fallen out of the sky when it had been hit. He didn’t want another repeat of that. “You think it’ll fly alright?”

“Only one way to find out,” Sabine said as she stood up and grabbed the backpack. “Come on!” Then she raced out the door.

Jumping to his feet, Ezra quickly followed her and soon they were out near one of the barrier lines.

Sabine easily attached the jetpack to her armor and grinned. “Here goes nothing,” she said. Then the jetpack sprang to life and Sabine was up in the air, just as before.

Ezra watched from below, a smile on his lips. He had been silly to worry; the jetpack was working just fine now. Sabine expertly navigated the sky, spinning and twisting in the air like she had been doing it her whole life. A few times the fire stopped then started again, but it was clear from Sabine’s handling skills that it had all been intentional.

The jetpack shut off once more, but this time something was off. Even before Sabine’s exclamation of “Karabast!”, Ezra was running towards where she was falling towards the ground. Fear gripped his heart. A fall from Sabine’s height could be detrimental. That thought urged him to move faster. He could feel the Force flowing through his body, aiding him in each stride. But she was still falling fast. Holding out his hands, Ezra narrowed his eyes, focusing the Force on slowing Sabine’s fall instead of assisting his own speed. It was easier said than done. It might be no big deal to a trained Jedi master, but Ezra was still learning. Plus, he was still focusing on running as well, and gravity was also working against him.

Despite Ezra’s best efforts, Sabine was still falling too fast, so he did the only think he thought he do. He jumped. His arm wrapped around Sabine, and he focused the Force once again to help ease the impact on the ground. Only when they were safely on the ground and his adrenaline started dying down did he realize his other hand had settled under Sabine’s legs. He was carrying her. As this fact settled in, Ezra felt his cheeks growing warm. It was one thing to grab hold of Sabine to help her, but now he was literally just holding her. Not only that, but Sabine’s arms were around his neck, an inevitable response when someone was falling.

There was surprise on Sabine’s face as well, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then Sabine unhooked her arms and Ezra quickly set her legs back down on the ground.

Sabine removed her jetpack and looked at it in annoyance, then she looked up at Ezra, and if he didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. “Thanks for the save. I guess it still needs some more work.”

Ezra knew his own cheeks were still warm, but he tried to play it off as exertion from the save. “You would’ve done the same for me,” he said simply, knowing it to be true. “But next time, be a little more careful okay?”

At that Sabine laughed lightly. “I’m a Mandalorian Ezra, we’re kind of known for being reckless,” she said teasingly, but then she added in a more genuine tone. “But I will make sure to look over this this extra carefully, deal?”

Ezra couldn’t help but smile a little and he nodded. “Deal.”


End file.
